1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers, and in particular, to a gain and transconductor control for circuits used in GPS receivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of GPS in consumer products has become commonplace. Hand-held devices used for mountaineering, automobile navigation systems, and GPS for use with cellular telephones are just a few examples of consumer products using GPS technology.
However, GPS receiver integrated circuit (IC) chips are, typically, very sensitive to process variations from one edge of a wafer to another. This variation from chip to chip across a chip lot requires that each IC chip be tested and characterized, and, possibly, only used in specific applications because the operational parameters of a given GPS receiver IC do not meet the tolerances of certain applications.
As GPS technology is being combined with these devices, the GPS chips need to be more uniform, because the GPS chips are being used in record numbers.
It can be seen, then, that there is a need in the art to make GPS chips more uniform in terms of performance and response. It can also be seen, then, that there is a need in the art to reduce the manufacturing variations across a wafer.